


I Am What I Am

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker has Enhanced Hearing, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Peter looks up from the metal he was tinkering with to look at his mentor. His hands are sweaty and he feels his heart racing at nearly a mile a minute. Tony still has his hands in the newest Iron Man mark, distracted with his work and Peter huffs a little. He needs Tony’s full attention.





	I Am What I Am

“Tony?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Peter looks up from the metal he was tinkering with to look at his mentor. His hands are sweaty and he feels his heart racing at nearly a mile a minute. Tony still has his hands in the newest Iron Man mark, distracted with his work and Peter huffs a little. He needs Tony’s full attention. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter whispers urgently. The shift of Peter’s tone alerts Tony, who finally looks up at Peter. 

 

“What’s up kid?” He says, taking his hand out of the machine and grabbing a rag to wipe the grease away. 

 

“I-I need to get something off my chest.” Peter mumbles his confidence from before slowly declining. This worries Tony. He drops the rag and pulls a stool over to where Peter’s sitting. 

 

“Okay, is something wrong?” Tony asks. Peter sighs, his eyebrow pinching together.

 

“Tony, I’m bisexual.” Peter states firmly. His eyes drift upward until they meet Tony’s. Peter expects a glare and some angry words, but instead Tony lets out a relieved breath.

 

“Oh kid, I was worried something happened.” Tony laughs. Peter’s face is scrunched up in confusion. 

 

“You’re not mad?” Peter asks. 

 

“No, why would I be mad?” Tony asks confused.

 

“I-I don’t know. I just thought-”

 

“Kid, I’m gonna stop you there, I’m not mad. If anything I’m proud of you, it takes a lot to come out to someone and I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me.” Tony smiles, reaching a hand over to the boy’s shoulder. Peter’s face relaxes and he smiles.

 

“Well, I just thought a man of your age would-” Peter starts, a laugh erupting from his mouth before he can finish.

 

“Watch it,” Tony grumbles with faux annoyance, which makes Peter laugh, “Just one question, who else knows. Don’t want to accidentally out you to May or anything.” 

 

“Well when I told May, she said she’s known but was just waiting for me, but my friends don’t know.” Peter says, fidgeting slightly. 

 

“Not even that girlfriend I’ve heard so much about?” 

 

“I’-I’m planning on it, but-but...I don’t- It’s hard.” Peter stutters.

* * *

 

 

“Ned?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Peter’s heart had been racing from the moment he had stepped into Ned’s apartment. Now, playing video games with Ned seem like an impossible task. He can’t keep his mind on the game controls and work out a way to come out to his best friend at the same time. 

 

“Peter? What did you want?” Ned says pausing the game.

 

Peter opens his mouth to respond but instead, a cough rips from his throat. He quickly shoves his face into the crook of his elbow and turns away from Ned. 

 

“Woah, you want water?” Ned offers, standing up.

 

“No!” Peter yells out, grabbing Ned’s hand. Ned stops and sits back down.

 

“Is everything okay? You’re acting weird.” Ned says, putting his hand on Peter’s forehead as if to feel for a temperature. 

 

“Ned, I’m fine. Just need to tell you something.” Peter grumbles, shaking Ned’s hand off him. 

 

“Well? What is it?”

 

“Ned, I’m bisexual.” Peter says, almost holding his breath waiting for his friend's reaction. Ned doesn’t react for a moment, which scares Peter. 

 

“Nothing’s changed about me, I mean I’ve always been bi. This isn’t like some dumb phase. This is just how it is, and I get if you don’t want to be friends with me, I can leave if you want, but that’s not gonna change anything about me.” Peter rambles.

 

“Peter, of course, I except you! You’re my best friend! The only thing that would make me hate you is if you like, become a murderer or something.” Ned yells.

 

“Oh thank God. Ned! I don’t know what I would have done if you hated me.” Peter cries out, throwing himself into Ned’s arms.

 

“Does Y/N know?” Ned loudly asks. Peter pulls back from the hugs with a sheepish look on his face.

 

“I’m planning on it. I just don’t want to lose her.” Peter whispers. 

 

“Are you crazy? Y/N is going to be nothing but accepting! She loves you!” Ned smiles. Peter grins at the thought of her.

 

“She does, doesn't she?” 

 

“Yes! Now go tell her!” Ned yells, grabbing Peter’s wrist and pulling him off the couch.

 

“Now?” Peter asks. 

 

“Yes now. Because I know you. And I know you’re going to wait until the last second and it’s going to drive you crazy. So go.” Ned explains.

 

“Yeah, I just gotta do it. Like ripping off a bandaid.” 

 

“Exactly!” Ned says pushing Peter out of his apartment.

* * *

 

 

Peter had called Y/N and asked her to meet him on her rooftop. It was the first place they kissed, which also happened to be the location of their first date. He hears her footsteps up the stairs and then the door opening and closing before he can actually see her.

 

“Hey, baby.” She says, making her way to where he’s sitting. 

 

“I’m bisexual.” 

 

“So no kiss hello or anything?” Y/N giggles.

 

“Y/N I’m serious.” Peter whispers.

 

“So am I. Kiss first, pour your heart out next.” Y/N says puckering her lips. Peter complies and presses a short kiss to his lips.

 

“Good, so bisexual?” Y/N asks, climbing up onto the ledge and burrowing herself under his arm.

 

“Yeah. Bisexual.” Peter confirms. Y/N waits a moment.

 

“You still love me?” Y/N asks, looking up and Peter.

 

“Yes! Of course! I’m attracted to girls and guys, but I only want to date you!” Peter yells. 

 

“Ok cool.” Y/N says, settling back into Peter’s side. 

 

“So, everything’s okay?”  Peter asks. 

 

“I’d say so.” Y/N laughs. A weight that had been dragging Peter down seems to have finally let up, allowing him to finally relax. 

 

“Views nice tonight.” Y/N whispers.

 

“Yeah. I’d say so.” Peter says. 

 

“Don’t mock me.” Y/N laughs.

 

Yeah, everything’s okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
